


A dog?

by wisdom_dog



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_dog/pseuds/wisdom_dog
Summary: (This is a Daily Life AU )Church and Carolina come back home from a business trip and they're greeted with a big surprise at the door.





	A dog?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RvB Fluff Week 2017! Ive decided to upload this as my first fic in here lol   
> Prompt: red team or blue team (your choice ) stops at a pet store, and someone tries to smuggle home a pet!

Carolina stepped out of the driver's seat of a beaten up car. She looked up at the house in front of her. All was quiet in the neighborhood other then the occasional shouts from kids playing in the distance. The "God, I am NEVER driving with you again" Church muttered as he stumbled out of the passenger's seat.

"Oh please, i can drive a car with my eyes blindfolded," Carolina stated as she locled her car's door and walked up to the front door, her brother trailing behind her. 

"It definitely felt like you were blindfolded..." he scoffed as she took out the keys and unlocked the door. She gave him a quick glare before entering the house they haven't been in for about half a year due to work related problems. 

"Anyone home?" She called out as Church closed the door behind him. A splash, a few shouts, a bell from a collar , and a dog barking can be heard from upstairs. A Newfoundland dog came running at the two newcomers from the top of the stairs. Carolina quickly side stepped into the living room before it could jump her. Church was not as lucky. The dog lunged at him, knocking him down and licking his face all over. An excited Caboose and a wet Washington came running down the stairs shortly after. Caboose immediately heads towards the dog and Church, helping him get the dog off him. 

"So.. we have a dog now , huh?" The redhead commented , running a hand through her hair. Wash smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It's a long story.."   
"We've got time."  
"Okay well it all started the day after you two left.. Tucker, Caboose, and I walked around town to try and cheer Caboose up." 

~~~~~

"When are we heading back?" Tucker groaned, leaning on Wash. The blonde rolled his eyes and answered, "In a bit, Caboose is just starting to perk up" He watched the tall male a few feet away, looking into shop windows and pointing specific things out to Kai.

"Hey guys, let's go inside the pet store!" Kai suggested. The two were already inside and looking at different animals by the time Wash and Tucker went in. Caboose was crouched by one of the cages that held a puppy inside, talking to the small black, fuzzy pup. 

"Would you like to play with it? " A teenaged male walked out from behind the counter and towards Caboose. The brunet nodded and watched as the guy unlocked the cage and let the dog out. Tucker and Kai rushed over to also plat with the dog as the worker stepped back to watch. Wash smiled as he also watched his friends - no - his family play with the fluffy animal. 

A crash was heard from the back of the store and the worker quickly excused himself to go check while muttering something about "Becky" and "bunnies escaping". The trio on the ground took no notice to the noise or the worker and Wash was only mildly surprised but didn't question it. 

After a couple of minutes, He looked at his watch and decided that it was about time that they start heading back. "Okay it's time we go home so put the dog back in its cage and close it. I need to start making dinner..." The three began to whine about not wanting to leave yet but the thought of eating food made them more willing to leave.   
"Can we keep hin?" Caboose asked.   
"No, we would need permission Church and Carolina." Wash sighed and looked away from Caboose's upset face and walked out of the store. Tucker followed with Caboose trailing behind him. Kai hesitated before picking up the abandoned puppy and stuffing it inside her jean jacket. It made her look oddly shaped but She was willing to risk it for her friend's happiness. She quickly made her way out the store before the worker came back. She caught up with the group and pretended that she was totally there the entire time.

"So what would you all like for dinner?" Wash asked, turning his head slightly to look at his friends from the corner of his eye. The three shouted suggestions at the same. The puppy, uncomfortable in the small place yet excited by the people outside, began barking and was squirming to get out and run around. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at the bulge moving around in Kai's jacket.   
"What? Never seen a very hungry woman before?" Kai tried to play it off as just some everyday thing but by the expression on Wash's face, it was not working. Tucker grinned. "Oh fuck is that-?"   
"No!"   
"Oh my God it is! "   
"It is what? " Wash asked, hoping that it's not what he thinks it is. Caboose gasped. He reached out towards Kai. "Its the puppy!!" The dog poked his head out at the sound of Caboose's voice and barked. Kai allowed the taller male to take the dog from the inside of her jacket.  
"You stole it?! " Wash basically screeched, clenching his fists. "holy shit! We've got to return it right now!"   
"No way! We've already brought him halfway to home, let's just keep him!" Kai protested, crossing her arms.   
"This is illegal. We have to return the dog-"   
"Never!" Kai grabbed Caboose's wrist and began running in the direction of their home, making him follow her. Wash reached out a hand, about to run and try to catch up but decided that it was worthless now. Tucker glanced at Wash and shrugged. "Lets just go and pay for it, " he suggested. Wash sighed and nodded. They turned around and walked back to the store.

~~~~~

"The worker looked so shook when we walked in. He didn't even notice us enter at first. The guy was just looking at the empty cage and muttering to himself. He was ecstatic when he noticed us and was asking question after question about whether we had Freckles or at least saw the person who took Freckles. It took us a while to explain and calm him down?" Wash said while brushing the slightly wet Freckles. "We didn't think he would grow this big."

Carolina nodded, taking a sip if the water bottle that Caboose handed her. Church was off to the side, wiping a damp cloth all over his face.  
"Why the name freckles though?" His question was muffled by the towl.  

"Caboose was the one who named him. He said it was because it reminded him of someone from the past."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic and i haven't looked it over for mistakes so sorry if there are any!


End file.
